


& if it's all the same to you (I'm going to love you all my life)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: we're building a place where we can be free [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Bad Poetry, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The First Avenger, Childhood Sweethearts, First Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Modern Era, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, first person POV, steve rogers is a poet, stucky poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to write us a happy ending, give me permanent ink on heavy paper<br/>and I'll marry the words "not without you" & " 'til death"<br/>wait<br/>that's not how the story goes, darling</p><p>(steve rogers writes poetry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	& if it's all the same to you (I'm going to love you all my life)

**Author's Note:**

> I. meeting as children  
> II. winter soldier  
> III. post-civil war

I've divided my life into three uniform spheres

each one a path once stamped with the weight of worn shoes under asphalt

with the weight of this heavy heart

and the last -

the last section has always belonged to you, darling

 

I. **this is the part where you rescue me & I wonder where you've been all my life** **  
**

blood pours like salt in a festering wound as fist connects with cheekbone

and I am an artist, I see colors where others see monochrome

I know the exact shade of purple born out of spite and how it contrasts pale skin

I know that red feels like warmth and looks like splotches of paint on blank canvas

I remember the color blue, still as the sky on the first day of Spring _(his eyes)_

& how he paints masterpieces on a much bigger body that had me pinned to the ground

I put my hand in his & suddenly everything he touches is branded with his name

I can't help but notice how right it feels on the tip of my tongue

_he is the color blue, always baby blue_

 

II. **meet me on page 140**

they're burning pages of our book, striking matches against smudged words written in pencil and no matter how hard I try

the flames devour everything in their path and you don't know me anymore

listen, listen, hear me out

I'm going to write us a happy ending, give me permanent ink on heavy paper

and I'll marry the words _"not without you"_ & _" 'til death"_

wait

that's not how the story goes, darling

I need you to tell me what to write

show me the page where you forgive yourself for the scars you never asked for & I read them like a book

I'll wait in the ashes

 

III. **and if they push us to the edge we'll jump hand in hand**

we're building cities in our sleep, erecting towers and sacred monuments

engraving them with etchings of time and grandfather clocks that no longer tick

because we've lost too many minutes, destroyed countless years with torches lit from our insides

and I hope you know that every time we break I slide another brick in place

every time we touch I can feel a shift and the floor under our feet grow roots

hammers to nails, stained glass windows to blue skies

until your arms become my arms and your words become my voice

until we dog-ear pages and cover them with _"its been you all along"_ and _"this is the time, this is the place where we begin again"_

until I kiss your lips in the middle of a crowded street and we're tomorrows front page news

we're building a place where we can be free


End file.
